


One Stray Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon shrugged after Sarah Croydon remained under a blanket in their Salem home.





	One Stray Kitten

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon shrugged after Sarah Croydon remained under a blanket in their Salem home. His wife slumbered quite a bit recently. Charles decided to take a walk. After abandoning his home, he saw the barren area. He guessed the townspeople were exhausted as well. 

A stray kitten appeared and purred. 

 

THE END


End file.
